The Calm Before the Storm
by AvengerBatmanFreak
Summary: What happens when the Fast and the Furious world collides with the world of Transformers? A known enemy of both sides teams up so now Dom, Brain, and the rest must team up with the Transformers and some of their friends to make sure they survive. Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, clear, calm day. Unusual for the part of Texas that Ashley lived in. She wasn't originally from Texas so she didn't have the accent that most had. That's why she lived in the middle of nowhere. Well, that and for the fact that her cars weren't really cars. Ironhide and Sideswipe were known as Autobots. Autonomic Robotic Organisms from a different planet. She fist met them when they came to earth looking for the all spark before the Decepticons, who wanted to destroy the human race, did.

"Is it me or is it nice today?" She asked them. She watched Ironhide transform into his robot form, followed by Sideswipe.

"It's not you. It does seem calm today. I'm surprised the Con's haven't shown up." Sideswipe said. "Though they have been keeping their distance lately."

"Thats because they know not to piss you two off. Ironhide is a weapon specialist and you cut a decepticon in half while in China." She said. Then she heard another car coming and looked down the road. Ashley relaxed when she saw it was just her friend Logan. He knew about the Autobots to being his car was an Autobot. Logan drove into her driveway and got out. "Hey Logan. Long time no see." Ashley said, getting up.

"Yeah. It's been a day and I haven't seen you." he responded smiling. His car, being an Autobot, was called Bumblebee, transformed into his robot form. "So any signs of the decepticons?" Logan asked.

"No. There's been no sign of them. I think it's strange." Ashley responded. She looked around, half expecting the decepticons to show up any minute. But, nothing moved. It was as peaceful as it could be. "To strange..."

"shouldn't that be a good thing though? No decepticons trying to kill you?" Logan asked, looking at Ashley.

"Well, yes and no. Yes because of what you said and no because thats normally never good that they aren't showing up." she responded. Just then she heard another car coming. "Shit someones coming." All the autobots quickly transformed into their car forms to look as normal as possible. The car coming pulled into the driveway and Ashley stood up, Logan next to her. She walked over to the edge of the driveway and stood there. The person got out and walked over to her. It was major Lennox.

* * *

Brian and Mia were walking along the beach that connected to their house. Happy for once, not being chased by the police. "I love it here. It's so beautiful and calm." Mia said. "Just what we need."

Brian smiled and held her hand "Yeah. It's nice." He looked up when he heard a car engine approaching. "Sounds like Dom's here." They both walked over to the house and saw his car pulling up. Dom got out and walked over to them. He hugged Mia and nodded at Brian.

"Hey Dom. What are you doing around here?" Mia asked.

"I need to talk to Brian." Dom answered. Brian knew immediately that something was up. Mia walked back to the beach and Brian walked with Dom to his car.

"What's up Dom?" Brain asked, trying to figure it out.

Dom was silent for a minute. When he finally spoke he said "We have a situation. Remember Reyes from Brazil? Guess he has a brother that's not happy with us."

"Are you serious Dom?" When he nodded Brian felt as if he had just been hit by a train. "Shit... And let me guess. Hobbs is still after us right?" Brain asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"Yeah. And hate to say it but thats not it. Theres something else." Dom started to say. "Reyes has these cars. I'm not sure what they are but they aren't cars. They transform into these giant robots."

Brain was shocked. He knew what they were. An old friend of his worked with some of these cars. "I know someone who can help clear that up for us." he said.

"Good. Call them in. Meanwhile we'll get everyone else that was with us on the last job in to. They are in as much danger as we are." Dom replied grimly.

* * *

"Lennox. Wasn't expecting you to show up." Ashley said. The last time she had seen him was after the battle in Egypt. They had different opinions most of the time so she tended to stay away from him.

"Nice to see you to Ashley." He replied. "Listen. We've got a situation. The decepticons have shown up again. We want you, Logan, and the autobots to go check it out."

"Just when you think the decepticons have gone away..." she said. She paused when her phone rang and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ashley? It's Brian O'Connor. We need you and your 'friends' to come help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Because of the location of where Brian, dom and the rest end up, I do not know exactly where it is. All it really says is in the sout pacific so i will just be using that for the location. And I saw the trailer for the 6th Fast and Furious movie, looks awesome!**

* * *

After Ashley hung up she looked at Lennox. "I think i know where the decepticons are." She quickly explained to them about what Brian had said.

"Wait... So you're expecting me to take an ex-cop's word that the decepticons might be working with some criminal that we don't even know?" Lennox asked. He paused for a minute. "Fine. But if anyone asks, I never told you yes." He walked back to his car without another word. Ashley watched him leave then looked at Logan.

"So... You up for a trip half way around the world?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm up for one. I did always want to travel. We'll have to get Optimus and the others though." Logan replied, looking at her. "And it would be smart to split up."

Ashley nodded. "One of us goes with four of the Autobots. I'll go first because Brian knows me. So then they'll be less likely to shoot." She said, smiling a bit. "I'll go with Ironhide and Sideswipe for sure. The other's we'll ask once we find them."

"The others are on their way." Ironhide said. "Optimus is worried now that the decepticons have shown up again."

"I don't blame him. Though why now of all times, would they show up?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure. Though i bet they have some sort of take over the world plan." Ashley said. A few minutes later she heard cars coming. It was Optimus, Ratchet, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin. "Heres the others. Let's get this over with."

* * *

About an hour later, Ashley, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Roadbuster, and Topspin were on their way to go meet Brian and his friends. SHe watched the scenery outside go by as they drove down a deserted road. "So this friend of yours, Can he be trusted?" She heard Ironhide ask.

"Yeah. I know he can be trusted. It's his other friends I'm worried about. I don't know what they're like but I know they all have had trouble with cops before." Ashley said. "But, the decepticons need to be taken out so we need their help."

"Yeah. But if any of them pull a gun out, I'll give them a piece of my mind." Ironhide replied. Ashley laughed, knowing he wasn't kidding.

* * *

Brian walked with Dom to an empty warehouse where the rest of the team was waiting. "Let's hope they're up for one more possible job." Brian said.

"They better being this job is to stay alive." Dom simply replied. They walked in and saw everyone standing there waiting for them.

"I thought you said Rio was the last job." Roman said, crossing his arms.

"Your right. But, something came up. You all remember Reyes from Rio? Turns out he has a very pissed off brother who wants us all dead. Not only that but he's got these cars. They're unlike any car ever and transform into some sort of killing robots." Dom said. He looked at everyone, waiting for a response.

Roman almost burst out laughing. "This is a joke right? You can't be freaking serious."

"He's serious Roman. I know someone who works with them. Only the ones they work with don't want to kill us." Brian said. "They're coming in to help us too." Just then they all heard cars coming. "Sounds like she's here."

"Wait... She?" Roman asked. Four cars came in and stopped. Someone got out of one of the cars and looked at them all.

"You better be right about these decepticons Brian." She said "Otherwise I came here for nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley looked at each of the people there. One of the guys looked shocked that she was standing there. She looked back at Brian. "So where are these decepticons."

"We're not sure where exactly they are." Brian said. "But I'm sure your friends will find them."

"Wait... Friends? Theres more?" Roman asked.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I got a buddy of mine coming with the rest. For now we have Ironhide, Sideswipe, Roadbuster, and Topspin." She said, pointing to each of the autobots.

Roman started to laugh. "Let me get this straight. You name your cars?" Just as he said that, all the autobots transformed into their robot forms.

"Cars is an understatement. Oh and forewarning, don't piss off Ironhide." Sideswipe said. "He's the weapon specialist."

"Damn... Brian why didn't you tell me about her before? I like her and her cars." Roman said.

Dom stood there, watching the autobots. "So now we know somewhat what we're up against."

Ashley watched them all. "The decepticons are just as strong as these guys but they lack a few things that the autobots don't." she said.

"So you introduced your cars. Who are you?" Roman asked.

"My name's Ashley. My partner that's going to be here soon is Logan. Along with the rest of the autobots." She replied. "What about all of you?"

Brian introduced all of them to her. "This is Dom, Roman, Tej, Han, Gisele, Tego, and Rico. We all have a bad streak with Reyes."

"And now he's got decepticons. Fun." Ashley said. She heard cars approaching. "Sounds like Logan and the others are here." She watched as Optimus came in first followed by bumblebee, Ratchet, Leadfoot, and Topspin. Logan got out of Bumblebee and all the autobots transformed into their robot form. "About time you got here Logan."

"Yeah, had a bit of traffic to get through." Logan says, walking over to Ashley then looking at the others.

"So what's first?" Asked Brian

Ashley smiled and said "Thought we would show you what the Autobots can do. Like how fast they are and the weapons."

Roman smiled "Aw hell yeah."


End file.
